It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kim dies and leaves a surprise for Tommy. How will he react?
1. Kim's Surprise For Tommy

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**IT'S TO LATE TO SAY, 'I STILL LOVE YOU'**

**DISCLAIMER: POWER RANGERS AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**KIMBERLY'S P.O.V.**

I try to do my balance beam routine, but thoughts of Tommy keep coming to my mind and distracting me. I lose my balance and fall hitting my head twice. My thoughts are still on Tommy.

"I still love you, Tommy..."I whisper.

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

I stood there still holding the phone in my hand. I couldn't believe, it couldn't be true. One of my best friends and former girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart, was dead.

"Hello, Tommy, are you still there?" I hear Jason's voice. "Yeah, bro." I said coming back to reality. "Are you all right?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I will be. Have you told everyone else yet?" I asked as I felt the tears in my eyes. "No, I thought I would tell you first." Jason replied. "How did she die?" I asked. "She fell off the balance beam and hit her head again. By the time they got her to the hospital it was to late." Jason told me. "How were you the first to find out?" I asked. "Her mom called. I was one of her best friends from grade school." Jason said. "When is the funeral?" I inquired. "I don't know, her mother is still trying to arrange things. Tommy, you still loved her didn't you?" Jason questioned. "Yeah, Jase, I did. I never stopped. Now...(voice cracks)...I'll never be able to." I said as the tears began to flow freely. "Do you want me to come over?" Jason asked. "No, I'll be all right. Just get the word around to everyone else." I told him and a few minutes later hung up.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I woke up to someone knocking at the door. When I opened there stood my brother, David.

"Wh..." I began. "I got a call from Jason, he said that a friend of yours died. I thought I would check and see how you were doing." David explained. "I'm fine, I still loved her though. I was getting ready to go talk to her and see if she would have given it another chance with me." I told David. "Oh, Kimberly, is the girl you first dated when you first got to Angel Grove, right?" David asked putting two and two together. "Yeah, she was. Now she's gone, how will I live without her?" I asked. "You'll make it through." Was all David said putting a hand on my shoulder.

There was another knock at my door and when I opened it there stood a woman and someone who looked just like Kim. She could only be...

"Thomas Oliver?" The woman asked. "Yes, that's me." I replied not taking my eyes off the girl who could've been no more then twelve. "I'm Gina Mason and I would like you to meet, GracieThomasina Oliver." Said the woman and I could only guess she was the social worker.

I did a double take looking from her to Gracie and back again.

"D...did you say her last name is Oliver?" I asked. "Yes, Mr. Oliver. I would like you to meet your daughter."Ms. Mason replied. "Hey, bro, I..." David started to say, but stopped when he got to the door. "David, I would like you to meet my daughter." I said still in shock and thinking of strangling Jason for never telling me. "Your d...d...daughter?" David asked. "Yeah, I just found out. Come on in." I said stepping back to let Gracie and Ms. Mason in.

They came in and I offered drinks. Getting coffee for the Ms. Mason, David and I coffee and getting a bottle of water forGracie.

"I take it you never knew..." Ms. Mason began. "N...no, Kim never told me." I told her. "Okay, in her will she gave custody to you and names you as Gracie's father."Ms. Mason told me. "Will I be able to get custody right away or is there anything I to do before Gracie comes to live with me?" I asked. "Well we need to run a D.N.A. test to determine that Gracie is your child and you will have to make a room for her." Ms. Mason told me.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I now stand at Kimberly's grave side, as dose all of our friends.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The minister says.

I look over at Gracie who is once again crying, this time leaning on Kim's mother. Soon everyone leaves and it is just Gracie, Kim's mom and I.

"I'm sorry about, Kim." I tell (Kim's mom.) . "I know, she really loved you. We need to talk, Gracie is all that's left of Kim and I would like to stay in contact with her." Mrs. Dupree tells me as Gracie walks a little ahead, out of ear shot. "I would never deny you contact. Why didn't Kim ever tell me?" I asked. "Because at first she plan to give Gracie up for adoption and after Gracie was born she decided to keep the her, she said she didn't want to tie you down to a family." Kim's mom explained. "I still had the right to know, so I could make that decision myself." I said more to myself, then Kim's mom. "I know, but it's no use being mad at her now." Mrs. Dupree told me.

**TOMMY'S HOUSE**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I now sit on the couch after everyone is gone. Knowing tommorrow I'll find out for sure if Gracie is my daughter. Though I'm sure she is and have already made a room up for her. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts. I opened and there stands Mrs. Dupree and Gracie.

"Come on in." I say and step back to let them in. "Do I have to come live here?" Gracie asked Mrs. Dupree as I lead them into the kitchen. "It Tommy is your father, I think he would like the chance to get to know you." I heard Mrs. Dupree reply. "But Grandma, I want to go live with you in France." Gracie said and I tried not to look hurt. "Gracie Thomasina, you are being rude." Mrs. Dupree said in a stern voice. "Did you need something?" I asked. "Yes, I have to fly back to France tonight and thought I would leave Gracie here with you. If that's okay?" Mrs. Dupree said and I looked at her in shock. "Mrs. Dupree, no disrespect intended, but Kim just died and Gracie barley knows me. Why don't the both of you stay here a couple of days?" I suggested. "I can't, I already know what the results of the D.N.A. test are going to be tomorrow, because Kimberly told me you're the only one she slept with. She was getting ready to send this to you." Mrs. Dupree told me and handed me a letter. "Please don't go, Grandma." Gracie begged. "I'm sorry, but I have to." Mrs. Dupree said and broke free.

Leaving only me and Gracie.

"I hate you!" Gracie told me as I showed her to her room. "Why?" I asked in surprise. "Because she always talked about you...as if you were some knight that would come and save us!" Gracie said and slammed the door in my face. "I would have, had I known." I whispered and took the letter to my room and opening it. It read:

_Dear Tommy, _

_I don't know how to tell you and know I should tell you this in person, but we have a twelve year old daughter. Her name is Gracie Thomasina Oliver. I gave her your name, because you're the only one I slept with when you save Jason and I from Muranthis. I named gave her the name Thomasina because even if you never spoke to me again. I knew I would still be able to look at her and see you. Because if you haven't already noticed, she looks just like you. _

_I had several reasons for not telling you about, Gracie. I did not plan to keep her, I planned to give her up for adoption. One look at her and I saw you and knew I couldn't do it. I also did not want to tie you down to a family. Please forgive me, Tommy. I never stopped loving you and hope with this letter and my coming home you will be able to at least still be friends. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kimberly_

By the end of the letter I was crying again and wishing things could have been different.


	2. Test Results And Bonding

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**THE KITCHEN**

I walked into the kitchen to make dinner, as I started it there was a knock at the door and a sound of feet pounding down the stairs. Gracie opened the door as I walked into the living room.

"Who are you?" Gracie asked. "I'm Kat. I was friend of your mom's." Kat replied. "Oh, you're the..." Gracie started to say. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just came to check and see how you were doing." Said Kat. "It's hard, but I'm surviving. Why don't you stay for dinner?" I suggested. "I wouldn't want to impose on you getting to know your daughter." Kat told me. "He's not my father. He just got my mom pregnant and never contacted us." Gracie said and we both looked at her. "Gracie Thomasina Oliver, go to your room now. We'll talk about this later." I told her and Gracie stomped up the stairs to her room. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm going to do about her." I said looking at Kat. "It's all right. She had to leave her friends and school behind to move here, I understand." Kat told me.

Kat and I walked into the kitchen where I finished dinner. Once dinner was ready I told Gracie.

"I'm not hungry!" Gracie yelled and slammed her door. "Save her a plate for later." Kat told me.

After dinner Kat helped me clean up and left. I went upstairs to talk to Gracie.

"Gracie?" I said knocking on her door. "Go away." Gracie told me. "We need to talk." I told her poking my head in the door. "I don't want to talk." Gracie said. "Then just listen. I under..." I began. "How can you understand you never lost you mother." Gracie told me. "Actually that's not true. I found out thirteen years ago. I was adopted, my mother died when I was born." I told her. "Did you love my mom?" Gracie asked. "Yes, very much." I told her. "Then why didn't you..." Gracie started to ask. "She wrote me a letter that told me something..." I started to say. "The letter grandma gave you?" Gracie asked. "No, she sent this one to me herself. She said she had found someone else. I wanted her to be happy, so I never saw her again until the Power Rangers saved her about thirteen years ago." I explained. "I'm going to miss her so much." Gracie said as tears once again began to fall down her face. "I know, I will to. I'll tell you what..." I began. "What?" Gracie asked. "After the D.N.A. test tommorrow we'll go see Jason okay?" I asked. "Really?" Gracie asked and I noticed her smile was just like Kim's. "Really, are you hungry?" I asked. "Yeah, a little." Gracie admitted.

We then headed downstairs where Gracie heated up her dinner in the microwave.

**THE NEXT DAY  
THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Thomas Oliver?" The nurse called. "That's us." I said as she led Grace and I back to a small room. "All right, I just need you to fill out this paperwork and the doctor will be right in.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, just as I finished the paperwork for the payment.

"All right, Mr. Oliver." The doctor said taking some blood from me and then from Gracie. "Ow." Gracie said when he poked the needle into her arm. "You should have the results in about a week." The doctor said as we left, I thanked him.

After we got done at the doctor's office we headed to go see Jason as I had promised.

**JASON'S DOJO  
A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Jason was just finishing up a class when we arrived and dismissed them, then walked over to us.

"Uncle Jason!" Gracie said and threw her arms around Jason. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Jason asked Gracie. "We had a doctor's appointment this morning and I'm still waiting on some things to get worked out for the school." I told him. "Have you been working on your gymnastics and karate?" Jason asked. "No, I've been to busy." Gracie told him and I felt a little jealous of Jason knowing my daughter so well. "Why don't you go change and work on your karate. Your karate uniform is in my office." Jason told her and Gracie ran off to get started. "Why didn't you ever tell me about, Gracie?" I asked. "I wanted to, but Kim begged me to keep her secret." Jason told me. "She's so much like Kim and it sometimes hurts to look at her." I said. "I know, bro. How are you doing? Seems things are better between you now then they were last night." Jason observed. "They...how did you know about last night?" I asked. "Kat called and told me you would probably be coming to see me soon." Jason said with a smile. "Yeah, last night we were having a difficult time. She told Kat, 'I wasn't her father, I just got Kim pregnant and never contacted them.' I sent her to her room and after Kat left went up to talk to her. I told her about my being adopted and not knowing my mom." I told Jason as we watched Gracie.

Jason and I stood there talking as Gracie worked out. Twenty minutes later she came over to us.

"That was some workout." She said taking a drink from a sports bottle. "You're pretty good." I said. "Uncle Jason, taught me." Gracie said and I felt the once again felt envious of their relationship. "Hey, bro, you okay?" Jason asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I inquired. "Because you had this look on your face, like you were jealous or something." Jason replied. "I was just thinking about, Kim." I lied, not wanting to tell him I was jealous of the father like relationship he shared with my daughter. "Hey, why don't you go get changed and we'll show you a few old hangouts?" Jason suggested and I knew what was coming. "Okay." Gracie said and headed off for the locker room. "You weren't thinking about Kim, you are jealous." Jason said. "Yeah, bro, I am. You have the relationship with my daughter that I should have with her." I said. "You will, just give it time." Jason said putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away roughly. "Tommy..." Jason began. "You should have told me! I would have been there for them!" I said. "I know, but Kim made me promise. You read her reasons for not wanting to tell you and it wasn't my place." Jason told me. "She kept my own child from me! For twelve years!" I yelled as Gracie came back into the room. "What's going on?" Gracie asked looking scared. "I think your dad's finally blowing off some steam." Jason told her with a smile. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah, where are we going first?" Gracie asked.

Jason locked the door to the DoJo and we all got into my car.

"To a place that was once called Ernie's Juice Bar. Once your mom, dad, me and a few of our other friends hung out there in high school." Jason told her. "What do you mean, 'was once called Ernie's Juice Bar?' What happen to it?" Gracie asked. "It changed owners and is now called the Surf's Spot." Jason explained and we soon reached the Surf's Spot.

The day flew by as Jason and I showed Gracie old hangouts. Soon I got Jason back to his DoJo and headed for home.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked, but recieved no answer.

When I looked over Gracie was leaning back against the seat sound asleep.


	3. This Is My Daughter

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**TOMMY'S HOUSE  
A WHILE LATER**

"Gracie..." I said gently shaking her. "Mom?" Gracie asked opening her eyes. "No...we're home." I told her. "Okay." Gracie mumbled taking off her seatbelt and heading inside.

She went upstairs to her room, while I went down to the basement to watch old videos of Kim, the team and I.

I guess I dozed off, because I woke with a start the next morning to Kim's laugh. Then realized the movies were still going, when I was fully awake I looked and in the other chair watching the movies was Gracie.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked not sure what if she knew that Kim and I had been Power Rangers. "A couple of hours." Gracie replied. "How much did you see?" I asked. "Enough to know you, mom and Uncle Jason were among the first Power Rangers. Why didn't mom or Uncle Jason ever tell me?" Gracie asked. "Because our mentor Zordon made us promise. Come on, let's get some breakfast and then we have to go get you registered for school." I told her. "All right." She said reluctantly. "I have a place to work on karate, but I can build you a place to work on your gymnastics, okay?" I asked.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

After work I got off work at Reefside High I drove to Gracie's school and picked her up. Only to find she wasn't waiting at our agreed spot. I looked around and finally went into the office. 

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver. I was looking for my daughter, Gracie Oliver." I told the secretary. "Gracie? Yes, she's already left. Said she was headed home." The secretary told me. "Thanks." I said and almost ran out the door.

I got home to find Gracie and Kat sitting on the front porch.

"What were you thinking? I went by the school to pick you up!" I said getting out of the car. "Kat, found me on my way home and gave me a ride. I just needed a little walk to clear my head. By the way I got the mail." Gracie said handing me the mail and on top were the test results. "You could've been kidnapped or worse killed." I told her. "I'm the daughter of two former Power Rangers and I know karate." Gracie said as I unlocked the door and the three of us walked into the house.

Gracie walked off to the kitchen to get a snack. Leaving Kat and I alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kat. "I just picked Gracie up on her way home." Kat said as I opened the test results. "Thanks, Kat." I said looking down at the results, then looking up with a smile. "She's your daughter, isn't she?" Kat asked. "Yes, she is." I told Kat. "Congradulations." Kat told me and started to leave. "Kat, wait, where are you going?" I asked. "Back to my hotel." Kat told me. "Go to dinner with us. I know this little cafe." I suggested. "I really must get back to my hotel." Kat replied. "What's the hurry?" I asked. "I have a job interview tomorrow morning and I need to prepare." Kat told me. "Where's the interview?" I asked. "At a dance studio here in town." Kat replied. "Oh, then we'll see you tommorrow?" I asked. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Kat replied.

I then walked into the kitchen where I found Gracie eating and working on her homework.

"So what were you and Kat talking about?" I asked pulling a water out of the refridgerator. "Girl stuff. I like her, but..." Gracie began. "No one will be able to replace your mom." I told her knowing that's what she was thinking. "She told me you went on a couple of dates with her. What happened?" Gracie asked. "I was still heartbroken over your mom writing me that letter." I told her. "Oh..." Gracie said and seemed to be thinking. "How about tonight we go out to dinner?" I asked. "Where?" Gracie asked. "A place called Cyber Cafe." I told her. "Is that anything like that one place you told me about...Ernie's?" She asked. "Yeah, it's a hangout here in Reefside." I told her. "Okay...is it okay if...if I call you dad?" Gracie asked. "Sure or if you want since we don't really know each other yet you can call me, Tommy. All right?" I asked. "All right. Mom did say once that you were her knight in shining white armor." Gracie told me. "Really? What else did you mom used to say?" I asked. "She hoped every year on her birthday that you would come and say you wanted to be a part of our family." Gracie replied.

**A FEW HOURS LATER  
THE CYBER CAFE**

"Hey, Dr. O., what are you doing here?" Asked a voice and I turned to see Kira. "Hey, Kira, just getting some dinner with my daughter. Gracie, this is one of my former students Kira. Kira, this is my daughter, Gracie." I said introducing them. "Hi." Gracie said. "Hey, it's Dr. O." Connor said walking over with Trent and Ethan. "Connor, Trent, Ethan, I would like you to meet my daughter, Gracie." I said glancing over to Gracie. "When did you get a kid?" Trent asked. "Well about two weeks ago..." I said and told them the story of how I found out about Gracie. "Hey, Tommy, who is this?" Hayley asked coming over to join the rest of us. "I'm Gracie Thomasina Oliver." Gracie said, before I could say anything. "Oliver? Tommy, you have a daughter?" Hayley asked. "Yeah, I didn't know about her until two weeks ago." I replied. "Where's her mother?" Hayley asked looking around as if expecting Kim to come walking up any moment. "She's died a couple of weeks ago." Gracie replied sadly. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you haven't been around?" Hayley asked. "Yeah, Gracie and I have been busy." I replied.

We soon got our food and ate in silence. A couple of hours later we left the Cyber Cafter.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we left the Cyber Cafe. "Yeah, why did they call you Dr.O? You said they were your former students right?" Gracie asked. "Yeah, I was their science teacher." I said as we got into the car. "A former Power Ranger who becomes a science teacher?" Gracie asked with a laugh. "Yeah, I never thought it would happen though." I said. "Why?" Gracie asked in surprise looking at me. "Because in high school for a long time I had the worst memory." I told her. "Mom, never wanted to talk about her high school years. Uncle Jason told me those stoires." Gracie said looking out the window and a few minutes later we pulled up to the house.

I sat down to grade papers, while Gracie went to take a shower and get ready for bed. I soon finished grading papers and making the lesson plan for the next day. I decided to check on Gracie. When I got to her room, she was asleep. I was surprised to find on her nightstand a stuffed white tiger and a stuffed green dragon surrounding a picture of me and Kim, before Gracie was born. There was another one of Kim holding a newborn Gracie. I stood there for a moment looking at the pictures, then Gracie. I turned out the light and quietly left the room.

"I want to be part of your family. Kim, I wish you were here." I said going to take a shower.


	4. Talking

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**TOMMY'S HOUSE**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was in the kitchen putting some breakfast together when Gracie walked in.

"Morning." She mumbled still half asleep. "Morning. I noticed that your mom gave you the stuffed dragon and tiger that I

gave her." I said. "How did you know about them?" Gracie asked. "I turned out your light last night. When I saw them

and the pictures." I told her. "Oh...yeah, she did. She never told me that you had given them to her though." Gracie told me.

"Come on we need to get you to school and me to work." I said as we finished breakfast and rinsed off the dishes. "All

right, I met a new friend yesterday. Can I go over to her house after school?" Gracie asked. "No, because you're grounded."

I said. "For what?" Gracie asked. "Because you walked home without telling me yesterday." I replied. "Kat, brought me

home, besides it's your fault my mom is dead!" Gracie said as we reached her school. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because it was getting close to her birthday and she was distracted when she was on the balance beam." Gracie said

getting out of the car and slamming the door. "Gracie, it's not my fault. Yesterday you should've waited for me to pick you

up. What if Kat wouldn't have picked you up?" I asked. "Then I would've walked all the way home." Gracie said and headed

into the school.

I finally made it to Reefside High and when I got to the classroom all my students were already there.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

The day seemed to fly by and it was time to go pick Gracie up from school. When I got there she was sitting

at the place we had agreed on with another girl, that I could only guess was the friend she was talking about.

"Ready?" I asked. "I guess, but since I can't go to Olivia's house. May she come over?" Gracie asked. "Not today." I replied.

"But dad..." Gracie began and I was so shocked that she had finally called me dad.

When for the last two and a half weeks she had called me .

"I said not today." I repeated. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Gracie told Olivia and got into the car refusing to look at me, she looked

out the window instead.

When we got home Kat was once again waiting on the front porch.

"I can't have my friends over, but you can have your friends over?" Gracie asked. "One; I do not want you talking to me like that

and two; I did not know she was coming over." I told Gracie as we got out of the car.

Once I unlocked the front door Gracie stomped up to her room and slammed her door.

"Is everything all right?" Kat asked as we entered the kitchen. "Yes, I just told she couldn't have a friend over today. What are you

doing here?" I asked. "I got the job at the dancing school." Kat replied. "That's great, so dose that mean you'll be..." I began. "I'm

moving here to Reefside." Kat told me with a smile. "So what did you and Gracie talk about yesterday?" I asked as I began to

pull things out for dinner. "Girl stuff and I told her if she needed a woman to talk to about stuff she can come to me." Kat replied.

"Oh...okay. Thanks, Kat." I replied. "It's no problem. I like her, she's alot like Kim." Kat said. "Yeah, but Kim wasn't a difficult

pre-teen." I replied. "She's still adjusting to losing her mother and moving to a whole new place. Just give her time." Kat told me.

"She told me last night she likes you to, but she's afraid you'll try and replace, Kim." I told Kat. "I would never try to do that." Kat

said. "Hey, Kat, would you be willing to one day gives us anothe try?" I asked. "Yes, but it's..." Kat didn't get to finish, because there

was the sound of feet hitting the stairs going up.

I looked at Kat and she looked at me. I then realized that Gracie had been eavesdropping. I went up to Gracie's room and found

her on her bed sobbing. I knocked and she turned to look at me.

"I th...thought y...you said you loved my mom?" Gracie asked. "I did, but she's..." I began. "Then why are you moving on so fast?"

Gracie asked. "I'm not. I asked if Kat would like to go out sometime in the future. If you would've waited a little longer before

stomping up the stairs you would have probably heard her say say..." I began. "That it's to soon. Gracie, I'm never going to try and

replace your mom." Kat said from beside me. "Oh." Was all Gracie said as the smoke alarm went off and I remembered dinner.

I ran down the stairs and pulled dinner off the stove, but it was to late. It was already burned.

"How about we go to the Cyber Cafe?" I suggested to Kat and Gracie. "Dinner beyond repair?" Kat asked as we headed for

the door. "Yeah, plus I was hoping you would join us for dinner tonight." I said knowing she didn't have any excuses to turn me

down this time. "I'll go, but only if it's okay with you, Gracie." Kat replied. "I guess." Gracie agreed.

The three of us climbed into my car and headed for the Cyber Cafe.

I left Kat and Gracie at the table to talk, while I went to talk to Hayley.

"Did you burn dinner again?" Hayley asked spotting me. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked. "You don't usaully go out to nights

in a row. Unless your on a date." Hayley replied. "No...no, it's not a date. Why would I bring my daughter on a date?" I asked her.

"Then who is that?" Hayley asked refering to Kat. "Kat, is one of my friends from high school." I said.

I soon finished answering Hayley's questions and made my way back to the table.

"What took you so long?" Kat asked as I sat down. "I was talking to, Hayley." I said. "Oh, is Hayley your girlfriend?" Kat asked. "No,

I wouldn't have asked you if we could get back together in the future if I already had a girlfriend. So what were you two talking about?" I

asked as dinner arrived. "Girl talk." Gracie said before Kat could say anything. "So you two are bonding?" I asked. "No, just some

girl talk." Gracie said as she dug into her food. "I'm glad it's friday night." Kat told me. "Me to. But I still have to make a lesson plan for

Monday and papers to grade." I said.

As we talked the time seemed to fly by and I soon realized it was almost nine o'clock. We left the Cyber Cafe and I took everyone

back to my house. Where Kat got into her car and I watched her drive away.

"Dad? Are you going to unlock the door or do I have to break in?" Gracie asked. "Coming." I said and unlocked the door.

When we got in Gracie went to take a shower, after she was done and working on her homework. I took a quick shower, I dressed and

headed for my room. Just as I reached the door...

"Dad?" Gracie asked. "Yes?" I replied turning around. "How much did you love my mom?" Gracie asked. "Is this about earlier when I

asked Kat to go to dinner with us?" I asked. "A little." Gracie replied. "I wanted to marry her and planned on it until she sent me that

letter. I was saving up my money to buy a ring." I told her. "Oh and now you love, Kat?" Gracie asked. "Not as much as I loved your

mom, but I would like to date her." I told Gracie. "Oh and she won't replace my mom in your mind?" Gracie asked. "No...never. I

loved your mom, but I have to move on." I said gently. "I know and it's been three weeks since mom died." Gracie said. "So would

you be okay with me dating, Kat?" I asked. "I guess, she's okay." Gracie said and I smiled.


	5. Dreams and Questions

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

Later after Gracie was in bed, I called Kat.

"Hey, Kat, it's Tommy...I talked to Gracie...about dating you...I know what you said earlier...she's fine with it...all right, I'll talk

to you tomorrow." I said hanging up a few minutes later.

I then turned out the light and went to sleep.

**DREAM * **_**"Tommy..." I hear and turned around. "K...Kim?" I asked in shock. "Tommy, there is so much I want to tell **_

_**you..." Kimberly began. "Why didn't you tell me about, Gracie?" I asked the first question that popped into my mind.**_

_**"I was getting ready to send you that letter, before I died. I was thinking about you and that's why I fell off the **_

_**balance beam." Kim told me. "So I'm the reason your dead?" I asked. "No, it's not your fault. I should have told you**_

_**about Gracie when I found out I was pregnant, but I thought at the time you were going out with, Kat and didn't want **_

_**to ruin your chance with her." Kim said. "You should have let me make that choice, Kim. Then you would still be alive **_

_**and we could have been a family." I told her. "Tommy, my last thoughts were of you and Gracie." Kim told me. "Why **_

_**are you telling me this?" I asked. "Because I was coming home and bringing, Gracie with me. I wanted to see about**_

_**giving us another try." Kim said. "Yeah? Why now?" I asked. "Because Gracie was asking questions that I couldn't **_

_**answer." Kimberly replied. "What questions?" I asked. "Questions only you could answer." Kim replied begining to**_

_**fade away. "Kim, wait. I still love you!" I told her. "I will always lo..." Kim faded away. * END DREAM**_

When I woke up I felt the tears on my cheeks and wiped them away, wondering what questions Kim had been talking about.

With a sigh I looked at the clock and it read three a.m. Feeling wide awake I went down to the kitchen where I was greeted by

Gracie sitting at the table with a glass of milk.

"What are you doing up?" I asked then noticed that she to had been crying. "I had a dream and couldn't go back to sleep." Gracie

replied. "Want to tell me about it?" I asked. "It was about, mom. We just talked and she said she was sorry she had to leave me,

but you could answer my questions." Gracie told me. "I'll try to answer your questions." I replied. "How did mom die from falling

off the balance beam?" Gracie asked. "Because she was thinking about me and she hit her head twice when she fell. Years ago

she fell off another balance beam and it almost killed her then." I told Gracie. "Why did she die this time?" Gracie inquired.

"Because this time there was no one to call nine one one. She didn't have anyone there with her." I replied. "Do I have any aunts

or uncles related by blood?" Gracie asked. "Yes, remember I told you a few years ago I found out I was adopted? Well I found out

I had a brother. You remember that man from the first day we met, David?" I asked. "He's your brother?" Gracie asked. "Yes, he's

my brother. Did you have any other questions?" I asked. "I just want to know about my family history. Grandma Dupree told me

about mom's side." Gracie told me. "Okay, how about later today we go to the Resevation where David lives and you can quiz

him about family history, deal?" I asked. "Deal." Gracie agreed with a yawn. "Okay, back to bed." I told her as she put her empty

cup in the sink.

As soon as I got back to my room, I fell asleep at once. This time I dreamed of my days as a power ranger. Kimberly did not

return to my dreams. Hours later I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it read nine a.m. I went downstairs and found

Gracie to my surprise fully dressed and making breakfast.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. "Only about twenty minutes. I was getting ready to come wake up." Gracie said scooping

some eggs and bacon onto to plates.

I picked up the plates and set them on the table as Gracie got the forks. 

"Thanks for making breakfast. This is good." I said as we ate. "Thanks, did you mean what you said about going to see Uncle David

today?" Gracie asked. "Yes, but first I want you to finish your homework. While I do the dishes, okay?" I asked.

"All right." Gracie said with a sigh. "What's this interest in family history anyway?" I asked. "I was just curious." Gracie replied."We'll go

this afternoon. I want to call David and make sure he's going to be there." I told her. "You said he lives on a Reservation?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, he dose." I said. "Can Kat come to?" Gracie inquired. "I think this is a thing just for the two of us." I told her. "Maybe next time?"  
Gracie asked. "Yeah, maybe next time." I replied. "Mom said, I'm alot like you." Gracie told me. "You're alot more like your mom." I said,

but Gracie had already left the kitchen.

Gracie went off to finish, while I did the dishes and called, David.

"Hey, David...yeah, I know...well, I've been busy with Gracie...yes, she is my daughter...thanks...listen I was wondering if you were going

to be home later?...Gracie wants to know our family history...no, not me...because you've already told me the family history...all right...

yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours then...bye." I said hanging up and the phone and when I turned around there stood Gracie. "Is

he going to be there?" Gracie asked. "You should know better then to eavesdrop." I said. "I didn't mean to, I was just coming to tell

you I finished my homework. Is he going to be there?" Gracie repeated. "Yes, he is." I replied.


	6. Family History

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**THE RESERVATION**

We soon reached the Reservation, while Gracie asked David about our family history. I just sat there and listened, until David voice grew dry

and he had to go get a drink of water.

"So what do you think about our family? Did you learn enough?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks for bringing me here." Gracie said as David walked

back into the room. "What's been going on with you?" David asked as he sat back down. "Been busy. School, Kat and Gracie." I told him.

"Kat? Are you two dating?" David asked. "Not offically, but I have asked her out." I told him.

After another hour of talking Gracie and I headed home. As we walked in the door, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?...yes, she is..Gracie, it's for you." I said handing her the phone. "Hello?...hi, grandma...better...yes, I have this new friend Ol..." I

walked out of the room to give them privacy and that's when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and there stood. Kat, Rocky, Adam,Tonya, Aisha, Zack, Jason and to my surprise Billy. Everyone was here except Kim

and Trini. Trini had died in a car wreck years ago.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped back to let them in. "We just wanted to come by and see you." Zack replied. "If Kim

and Trini were here it would be a reunion." Adam replied."Yeah, I can't..." I began. "Dad, I'm hungry." Gracie said coming out of the kitchen.

Rocky, Adam, Zack and Billy looked from me to Gracie and back at me. 

"You're a father?" Billy asked. "Yeah, it happened after Muranthis. I just found out about three of weeks ago. How about we order a couple

of pizzas?" I replied. "Better order one whole one of Rocky. He still eats like he did in high school." Aisha said and everyone laughed. "So

how many pizzas do we need?" Gracie asked. "I would say five and everyone puts a little money in." I said. "Including me? I'm twelve and

don't have any money." Gracie said. "No, just everyone else." I said.

I ordered the pizzas and everyone found a place to sit. We started telling Gracie stories about our high school days and about Kim.

"So were all of you Power Rangers?" Gracie asked and everyone looked at me. "She found me downstairs watching movies of my days

as a Power Ranger and movies of Kim." I said. "Yes, all of us were Power Rangers. Including your mom and Trini." Jason told her as

there was another knock at the door and I got up to answer it. "I think I've heard that name Trini before." Gracie said and looked as if

she was trying to remember. "Your mom and I talked about her alot when you were little. " Jason replied. "Oh, I wish I could have met her.

I'm going to be a Power Ranger someday." Gracie told us.

This time when I opened the door, this time it was David.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Kat, called on the way over and she was headed over for a party. So I decided to come join."

David told me as we walked into the living room.

The party went on late into the night and only ended when Gracie fell asleep with her head against the side of the couch. Everyone

began to leave and Kat was the last one out the door.

"Good night, Kat." I said and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good night, Tommy. You better go get, Gracie to bed." Kat said

and left getting in the car with Aisha and Tonya.

I watched until the tail lights faded away and then went back to the living room.

"Gracie...Gracie?" I asked. "What?" She muttered. "Go up to bed." I told her helping her up.

Gracie made her way up the stairs like a zombie and I cleaned up the living room, before going to bed myself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up at ten and decide to go downstairs and make breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I find Gracie and Kat sitting at

the table talking.

"What's going on?" I asked. "We were just talking and getting to know each other. There's coffee in the coffee pot." kat told me.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I said pouring myself a cup and coming to sit at the table between her and Gracie. "I was

getting ready for work tommorrow and thought I would come and see if Gracie wanted to take dance class since. She said she

can't though, because of school, karate and gymnastics." Kat explained. "I'm going to the pan gobels, like my mom was before

she had me." Gracie told me. "What about wanting to be a Power Ranger?" I teased her. "Only if I have time between school,

karate and gymnastics." Gracie replied. "Your mother did." I told her. "Not after she moved to Flordia. It was just gymnastics

and school...then me." Gracie said. "Hey, no one ever told me when your birthday is." I said a little curious. "It's three weeks

from today, but...Gracie started. "But what?" I asked. "I don't want a party or anything." Gracie said and tears filled her eyes. "Why?  
Because you just lost your mom?" I asked. "Yes, I just want togo visit her grave. No party and no presents." Gracie replied. "I'll

tell you what. We won't have a party and I will take you to visit your mom's grave, but I can't promise there won't be any presents,

okay?" I asked. "All right." Gracie agreed.


	7. Gracie's Birthday

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**GRACIE'S BIRTHDAY**

When I looked at the clock I realized we were running late. I got up and started to get dressed.

"Gracie, time to get up we're late!" I yelled. "I don't want to go to school." Gracie said when I ran into her in the hallway, still

in her pajamas. "You're going, now go get dressed." I told her. "Mom, would've let me stay home from school." Gracie

mumbled heading back to her room. "Well I'm not your mom and I..." I began and Gracie slammed her door.

A half hour later I had dropped a very angry Gracie off at school and got to work. I had already missed half of my first

class. The day seemed to drag by and at last the final bell rang.

"Dr. Oliver?" The secertary from the office asked poking her head in my classroom door as I was packing up my paperwork

and other things. "Yes?" I asked, knowing I needed to go pick up Gracie. "Your daughter's school just called..." The secertary

began. "Is Gracie okay?" I asked as a million thoughts rushed through my mind. "I was told to tell you the principal wants to

meet with you." She told me. "Thanks. I'm on my way." I said as I gathered everything together and left.

**GRACIE'S SCHOOL  
A FEW MINUTES LATER**

I walked into the office of Gracie's school and was met by the principal.

"Are you Mr. Oliver?" The principal asked. "Dr...I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver. Is everything okay?" I asked. "No, actaully. Gracie had a

fight today with a boy in her class. So I'm going to suspend her for a week." The principal said indicating a boy in another chair

that had a black eye. "All right, I'll talk to her." I said as Gracie got up and we headed to the car.

I waited until we got home and inside.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Nothing." Gracie muttered. "Something made you punch that boy today. You know you only use martial arts

in self defence." I reminder her. "He was making fun of me." Gracie said after a few minutes. "Why?" I asked. "Because I have no mom.

When can we go visit mom?" Gracie asked. "Later, what did he say?" I asked sitting down across from her. "You had a mom and she

was a wonderful person...you know that, but that's no reason to hit someone. So while you're suspended from school you will not leave

the house and I will be going by the school to pick up your homework." I told her. "You mean I still have to do homework?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, I'll have to call around and see if I can find a baby sitter for next week." I said more to myself then Gracie. "Dad, I'm thirteen. I don't

need a babysitter." Gracie told me. "I can't leave you home alone while I'm at work." I told her. "But..." Gracie began. "No more about.

Go get your homework done." I told her and she stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

Just as I was getting ready to start dinner the phone rang and the caller ID read Jason.

"Hey, Jase...no...no party...she's a little mad at me right now...she got into a fight at school...no I can handle it...sure, come on over...

all right, see you soon...bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

As I finished making dinner, there was a knock at the front door. When I opened it there stood Jason and Kat.

"Hey, come on in." I said stepping back to let them in. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" Kat asked. "Sure, maybe you can help." I

said with a tired a sigh. "How are you holding up?" Jason asked me as Kat headed up stairs. "Gracie is being so difficult." I told him.  
"Welcome to the teenage years." Jason told me.

Kat came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Did you get anything out of her?" I asked. "Yes, I did. She's a little embarrassed to talk to you about something. So she told me and I

need to take her shopping for tampons." Kat told me. "Oh...well I'm glad she talked to you." I said a little embarrassed myself. "Is it all

right if I take her shopping now and then we meet you at the cemetery?" Kat asked as Gracie came down the stairs. "Yes, but only for

necessities. No fun stuff...she's still grounded." I said looking at Gracie, who looked back with cold eyes.

Gracie and Kat left. J

"Come on it's been a while since we sparred and I brought me gi." Jason said. "All right, let me go change." I told him.

Jason and I sparred for a while. Then decided to go meet Kat and Gracie at the cemetery. We got to the cemetery a few minutes later,

when we got there. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tonya, Billy, Kat and Gracie were there. But Gracie sat at the grave by herself. Jason and I

walked over to where everyone stood.

"What's going on?" I asked. "She asked for a few minutes alone." Kat replied. "Did you get her what she needed?" I asked. "Yes, did

you pick up that gift you were going to get her?" Kat asked. "I held up a little box. "Yes, I did." I said and went to stand beside Gracie.  
"What's that? I thought I said I didn't want any presents." Gracie told me. "I said I couldn't promise that." I said handing her the box.  
"It's a locket." Gracie said after she had opened the box. "Look inside." I told her. "It's a picture of you and mom. Thanks, dad." Gracie

said throwing her arms around me in the first hug she had ever given me. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, Gracie." I said wrapping

my own arms around her.

Someone snapped a picture and I looked over to see that it had been Kat. We stayed at the cemetery a while longer and then Kat took

Gracie and I home.

"Would you like to come in? I have to reheat dinner." I told Kat. "Sure, what did you make?" Kat asked. "Meatloaf." I said as the three of

us made our way to the kitchen. "My favorite, how did you know?" Gracie asked. "Jason told me." I told her and she smiled.

Later after dinner was done and cleaned up, Kat left. Leaving me to grade papers and Gracie to do her homework.

"Hey, dad?" Gracie asked. "What?" I asked her. "Are you going to marry, Kat?" Gracie asked. "Wh...why would you ask that?" I asked.  
"Because she hangs around more then your other friends do and she says she likes you." Gracie said. "When did she tell you she likes

me?" I asked. "Yesterday, when I asked her." Gracie replied. "Yes, I would like to marry her someday." I said. "So why don't you ask her?"  
Gracie asked. "Because the time is right yet." I replied. "Oh...but you are going to ask her?" Gracie asked. "Yes, when the time is right.

Why do you want to know?" I asked. "Just curious." Gracie said and ran off to her room.


	8. Will You Marry Us

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

I went to bed hours ago, but still lay awake. What Gracie had asked keeps coming to mind...

_"Are you going to marry, Kat?" _

It's then I look at the clock it reads four A.M. To early to call Kat or anyone and no one to talk to, eventaully I fall asleep. Waking

up what feels like minutes later. At first I couldn't figure out what had woken me up, then I heard it again. A knocking at the front

door. I got up and got dressed, by the time I got down stairs Kat and Gracie were sitting on the couch talking.

"...dad asked would you?" I heard Gracie ask. "I think I'll wait for your dad to ask me." Kat replied. "Ask what?" I asked. "Gracie,

was asking if you asked me to marry you, what would I say?" Kat replied. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I

asked. "I don't know I would have to think about it." Kat replied with sly smile.


	9. One Year Later

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**It's To Late To Say, 'I Still Love You'**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and Characters do not belong to me. **

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

Tommorrow I'm getting married and as I lay in bed I can't get comfortable. I finally falll asleep and...

**DREAM ***_** "Tommy, I'm happy for you. Thank you for taking care of Gracie, I'm glad you have moved on." Kim**_

_**said and I spun around. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Congradulating you on getting married tommorrow**_

_**and thanking you for taking care of, Gracie." Kim replied with a smile. "I miss you so much." I told her. "I know, but **_

_**at least you have our daughter and now Kat to." Kim told me. "I'm not to sure I'm doing the right thing. It's only been**_

_**two months since you died." I said. "You are, I'm dead." Kim said. "Thanks, I needed a pep talk." I said. * **_**End Dream**

I woke up and looked at the clock, seven am. I would be getting married in three hours. I decided to go check on Gracie, then get

breakfast started. When I looked in Gracie's room her bed was empty.

"Gracie!" I yelled runnig down the stairs. "What?" Gracie asked appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"  
I asked her. "Scaring you, making breakfast. You have to eat something." Gracie told me with Kim's smile. "You have the scaring

me part right. I'm not hungry." I told her. "Nerves, but you have to eat something." Gracie told me again and getting a stubborn

look in her eye. "All right, maybe just some coffee." I said. "That's not food. I'm making you some french toast." Gracie told me.

I noticed that she had one plate of french toast already made.

"All right, but you go ahead and eat I'll make my own." I told her. "Good." Gracie said grabbing her plate and sitting down. "Where

did you learn to cook?" I asked. "Mostly mom on days off we would cook good meals. Days she worked it was something quick

in the microwave." Gracie told me.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"Do you Thomas Oliver take thee Katherine Hillard to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you

part, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked. "I do." I replied. "Do you Katherine Hillard take thee Thomas Oliver to be

your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher

asked Kat. "I do, Tommy, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and have dreamed of this moment since." Kat said

looking into my eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife..." The preacher said as I kissed Kat.

After a minute Kat and I broke apart.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver." The preacher said and everyone cheered.

**THE RECEPTION**

"I have to admit I always thought you would marry, Kimberly." Bill told me. "I did to, but I'm glad I married, Kat." I said as Kat, Aisha and

Tonya walked over.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"All right, Kat one more push and your son will meet his sister!" The doctor told Kat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kat said giving a

final push and there was a cry. "Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" The doctor asked me and as I did the baby gave a wail.

"It's a girl." I told Kat and she smiled falling back exhausted. "Thomas Oliver Jr. and Kimberly Anne Oliver." Kat told me and I

looked at her in surprise. "Really? You want to name the girl after Kim?" I asked. "Yes, I do if that's okay with you and Gracie."  
Kat replied. "Yes, it's fine with me and I'm sure Gracie will love that. I'm going to go tell everyone." I said giving her a quick kiss

on the lips.

I walked out to the wedding room and everyone surrounded me.

"Thomas Oliver Jr. and Kimberly Anne Oliver." I said with a grin. "Congradulations, bro." Jason told me. "Thanks." I said.

Looking over to Gracie who seemed to hang back from everyone else.

"Gracie?" I asked kneeling down in front of her. "Do you still want me?" Gracie asked. "Of course I do. Why would you ask

that?" I asked. "Because you and Kat now have a family." Gracie told me. "Gracie, you are a part of that family. Just because

Kat and I have two new babies. Dose not mean we love you any less." I assured her. "When can I meet my brother and sister?"  
Gracie asked. "Right now, come one." I said taking her hand and leading her to the room where Kat and the babies had been

moved.

I knocked and told Kat I had Gracie with me.

"Come on in." Kat said and I pushed the door open. "They're small and kind of cute." Gracie said looking at her new brother

and sister. "They'll ngrow quick. You wait and see." I told her and she looked at me. "You know we're going to need a lot of

help. Are you up for that?" Kat asked her. "Yes, I am." Gracie said smiling at me and then Kat.

My mind ran threw growing up and now I was a father.

_I NEVER SAW THIS COMING, DID YOU?_

**THE END**


End file.
